


Maybe It's Time.

by Erwin86



Category: Mötley Crüe, Sixx:A.M.
Genre: First Time, Hotel Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nikki and Tommy are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin86/pseuds/Erwin86
Summary: DJ and James and a night in the hotel.
Relationships: DJ Ashba/James Michael, Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	Maybe It's Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the "Crüe Fest"

It was a crazy night, our performance went great, the fans were elated, James was amazing and I couldn't take my eyes off him.

I'm messed up because I'm in love with James but I'm sure James doesn't reciprocate, even though Nikki is sure James has feelings for me too.

Obviously Nikki knows about my feelings for our singer and without me saying anything, I think Sixx has some sort of power and reads people's minds. It scares me sometimes.

By extension, Tommy also knows, of course, those two are inseparable, they have always been best friends and lovers, despite the misunderstandings and a few hitches, but they still love each other like the first time.

Nikki and Tommy are good friends and advisors, although sometimes they are completely crazy to bind but often they try to encourage me to take the first step but I am too afraid to screw it up and get rejected, it would be a big blow.

We finally arrived at the hotel I'm still full of energy and excited and it certainly doesn't help that I share a room with James.

"Do you want to be the first to shower?" James asks me as he takes off his jacket and all I want to do is grab him and kiss him.

"You go first, it's not a problem" I bite my lower lip at the thought of James very naked in the shower.

I take my guitar and sit in bed, hoping to distract myself and clear my mind of thoughts that will never see the light.

I'm playing "for Elisa" when James came out of the bathroom, I look at him and I wish I hadn't, that bastard just has a fucking towel covering him. I've seen it so many times but it still takes my breath away.

"DJ is everything ok?" He asks me a little worried, I didn't realize that I was completely blocked.

Before I could stop and think about what I'm going to do, I put my guitar on the ground and jump up and walk over to him, James is about to say something, but I don't give him any chance as I pull him closer, crashing my lips on hers.

To my surprise she is kissing me with just as much enthusiasm. Soon I find myself lying in bed with James on top of me kissing as if life depended on it.

I pull James close speaking into his ear.

"I want you to fuck me" I tell him whispering.

"Are you sure?" He asks swallowing, slightly red in the face.

"Yes" I answer, lifting my hips to show how much I want it.

We both start undressing and soon we are naked facing each other, the feel of James's body on top of mine, his lips on my skin and his hands, driving me crazy.

"It's in the bag" I don't need to say more as James gets up to look for the lube in my travel bag. All of this is real and it's really happening, but I still can't believe it.

James is scrambling back onto the bed positioning himself between my open legs, I try to control my breathing as James opens the bottle and pours some lube on his fingers.

He kisses me deeply and massages my entrance spreading the gel and pushes a finger inside me.

"All right?" He asks me softly. James has always been the kind one, he has to make sure others are okay and happy and that's one of the things that made me fall in love with him.

"Give me more," I whisper before kissing him again.

James adds a second finger and after a while, a third and continues to move and curl his fingers inside me, brushing my weak spot, I for begging for more.

Rising on my elbows, I take the lube and pour some into my hand and grab James's cock and begin to spread the gel as he continues to push his fingers inside me. Actually it's an awkward position but somehow we manage it.

"James please, I want you" I tell him groaning in need.

"DJ you are so fucking gorgeous" he tells me as he pushes himself inside me, moves slowly until his hips meet mine and stops to allow me to adjust.

I can't speak anymore because I am filled with pure pleasure when James begins to move, slowly pushing inside me.

"I got you," he tells me, bending down to kiss me and I am a moaning mess under his hands.

James pushes faster and faster inside me, touching my weak point with each thrust, while stroking my cock to the rhythm of his thrusts, making me see the stars with all the planets.

"James I love you, I love you so much" I'm totally into pleasure and out of my control.

"I love you too Daren" I look him in the eye and see all the love in them and this hits me in full by solving me with the most intense orgasm I've ever had and James too is overwhelmed by a strong orgasm that fills me completely .

We are both a sticky, panting mess but stay in the comfort of our embrace until we recover. We look into each other's eyes without the need to speak, we kiss softly.

We decide to take a shower, together of course and we made love again, our second time while under the warm and rejuvenating water.

We settle back into bed and get ready for sleep, James squeezes me from behind and our fingers are entwined together as we fall asleep. I am happy and I can say that James is too because he never stopped smiling. 


End file.
